What Brought Us Together
by Limesnsuch
Summary: Lennox walks in on Mel's sex dream, so what does she do? Read to find out! Don't forget to review it!


** Yay Mel and Joe! Anywho I wrote this because it popped in my head one day.**

**Author: Limesnsuch**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters nothing, except the Idea**

**Couple Pairing: Melissa and Joey :P Jelissa**

**Rating: T-M**

**Summary: Lennox walks in on mels sex dream.**

**Read and Review! Or it's just gonna be a one-shot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mel's Dream<p>

It was 2:00 p.m. Lennox and Ryder were still at school, and Joe was cleaning the kitchen. I thought of anything that I could do to pass the time but nothing came to mind except a short nap. I walked upstairs into my room and plopped down on my bed. I snuggled into the covers and slowly drifted off into slumber.

IN DREAM

Joey had gotten home early today from the store; it usually takes him at least 2 hours. Ryder and Lennox were at a friend's house for the day, so I guess we had the whole house to ourselves. Joe walked in and said a happy hello to me as I was lounging on the couch watching some old re-runs.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because I walked in the house to see a beautiful woman before me."

I could feel my cheeks heat up and he came over to the couch and sat down next to me.

"I know you like me Mel, I just know it."

"Oh do you now?"

I leaned in and kissed him. I don't think I'd ever felt anything so soft in my life. It just felt right.

He grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head, along with his. He climbed on top of me and we kept kissing, he picked me up and brought me upstairs on my bed, and then proceeded to remove the other clothing between us.

….Meanwhile… (Lennox POV)

I opened the door to an empty house, or so it seemed at first. Joey was at the store and wait a second…Where was Mel?

"Aunt Mel? Aunt Mel!"

I walked up the stairs.

"AUNT MEL!"

I heard some noises coming from her room. I walked down the hall and opened the door to find my aunt sprawled across the bed sleeping, talking too.

"Ohh, you have such a nice body.." I heard her say.

My eyes got wider and I got closer to her so I could hear what she was saying better.

"You like that don't you? I sure like this a lot."

Was….Was my aunt having a…SEX DREAM? What the hell!"

I got as close as I could without waking her and I heard something that changed everything I thought I knew.

"Oh Joey."

HOLY SHIT. MEL LIKES JOE!

"AUNT MEL!"

She rolled and fell off the bed.

"Oww! Lennox what the hell are you doing?"

"I was looking for you, have a nice dream Aunt Mel?"

"Well yeah and you woke me."

"It was a sex dream wasn't it?"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"You were talking, and moaning."

"Damn it Lennox you shouldn't eavesdrop!"

"It was about Joey Wasn't it?"

"How'd you…No it wasn't about Joey!"

"Explain why you said oh Joe then?"

"I was talking about a different Joe…"

"You don't know another Joe Aunt Mel."

"Okay fine you got me what do you want?"

"Me? I don't want anything. Aunt Mel it's so obvious he's into you too, why don't you just ask him on a date?"

"He lives here as our nanny Lennox. And he doesn't like me!"

"I know this stuff! Just try, or I'll tell him you had a wet dream about him banging your brains out."

Her mouth hung wide and I knew I had accomplished something today that was useful.

…Whilst Mel and Lennox are arguing…(Joe POV)

I walked into the house with grocery bags to hear Mel and Lennox arguing. No surprise here. I walked up stairs to hear what was happening and overheard Lennox first.

"Aunt Mel come on. It's fate you guys are so meant for each other! He totally likes you. Believe it or not he had a dream kind of like yours once, except Ryder was the one that walked in on it."

What the fuck was Lennox telling Mel about my sex dream for… How the hell does she know anyway! Damn it Ryder!

"No he doesn't he has this whole life and….Wait he had a sex dream about me too?"

TOO?

"Yeah his was more graphic…But he likes you so give it a shot!"

Fuck…Give what a shot? Humiliation?

I heard her get up and she walked out of the room into me.

"Oh hi Mel."

"Did you…Did you just hear all of that?"

"Enough that Ryder is going to get it when he gets home…"

"You had a sex dream about me?"

"Hey, you had one about me too Mel."

But, I thought you disliked me.

I got closer.

"No I…I like you a lot, but I also like my job which is why I never said anything."

"Oh…Well I kind of like you too Joey."

I put her hair behind her ear and kissed her.

Mel POV

I'd never felt lips as soft as Joe Longo's. He was such a good kisser and I didn't want it to stop any time soon. I placed my arms behind his neck and kept going on with the kissing.

Lennox POV

Awee their kissing! Ew wait they're blocking the hallway and making out! Ick! Aunt Mel..Joe! YUCK!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Kiss-Kiss! Poor Lennox though...Stuck in Mel's room watching them :P<strong>


End file.
